freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Adagio Dazzle (Minecraft Dimensions)
Adagio Dazzle is a female siren and the main former antagonist in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is the lead singer of her band the Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. History Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks The Dazzlings, including Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze, appear in Rainbow Rocks as the main antagonists. In the film, Adagio and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded to prevent them from using their dark magic to conquer Equestria. They are first seen in a café causing tension between the patrons when they witness the Equestrian magic that brought Sunset Shimmer to her downfall in the first film. Some time later, the reformed Sunset gives a tour of the school to Adagio and the other Dazzlings and tries to be friendly, but she gets suspicious when Sonata randomly blurts out that they sing to "get people to do what they want" and Adagio gets defensive over her pendant. Soon after, they convince all of the students except the Rainbooms and Sunset with their music to turn the friendly Musical Showcase into an all-out Battle of the Bands. Adagio and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control student opinion and advance through the competition bracket. When the only bands between them and first place are the Rainbooms and Trixie and the Illusions, Adagio manipulates Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition entirely. In the final battle against the Rainbooms, Adagio and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated, and the gem pendants with which they controlled the students are destroyed. As a result, their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace. Aside from flashbacks, Adagio's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent fin-like wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren forms from their pendants. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games A drawing of Adagio's siren form is briefly seen in Friendship Games during the CHS Rally Song. Her siren form can also be seen in one of the human Twilight Sparkle's photos. Minecraft Dimensions Adagio Dazzle has feelings for Nolan North. Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crisis on Infinity Earths Equestria Girls: Better Together Adagio Dazzle, alongside Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk, make their return in the music video Find the Magic, performing at the Starswirled Music Festival and singing about adjusting to life without their magic. Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Adagio and the rest of the Dazzlings return in Sunset's Backstage Pass as performers for the Starswirled Music Festival singing Find the Magic, and as suspects to who has been causing the time loop. When Sunset Shimmer checks their van only to not find the Time Twirler and after reading Adagio's mind, Sunset finds out that they weren't responsible. Adagio says that they paid the price after manipulating Canterlot High and that they get do-overs every single day called "living life", and they continue to harass Sunset before she accidentally hurts Pinkie Pie's feelings, telling Sunset that she needs to change, and finally driving off. 5 Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped Adagio Dazzle was mentioned by Pinkie Pie. Later, Adagio and the rest of the Unified Heroes saw Sora, Riku and their friends returned from rescuing Kairi. King Mickey told them that the Arch-Illager captured Herobrine, much to their darkest moment and making Mordecai and Rigby to find new members to join Hero Squad. Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede Adagio Dazzle uses Kuuga Ultimate Form Ridewatch transforms into Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form. Personality Throughout Rainbow Rocks, Adagio Dazzle is shown to be scheming, manipulative, and only concerned with being adored by others. Using her dark magic, she is able to sway the students' opinion with ease and trick Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition. She also displays a degree of sadism, seen when taking advantage of Sunset Shimmer's insecurities, and a considerable level of intelligence, as she quickly recognizes the Rainbooms as a source of magic. Adagio bears contempt toward her fellow sirens Aria and Sonata, calling them "idiots" and generally disliking their company. As the leader she is shown to grow irritated when her authority is questioned. In Sunset's Backstage Pass, Adagio shows deep resentment over losing her powers and being trapped in the human world. She also shows no respect to the Dazzlings' fans, calling them "human scum" under her breath. In 5 Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!!, when Adagio decided that she and the other Dazzlings stay in the human world. She tells Sunset that she, Aria and Sonata don't need to be evil anymore due to her romantic feelings for her boyfriend, Nolan North. Rider Forms Relationships Family * Aria Blaze = Sister * Sonata Dusk = Sister * Starswirled the Bearded = Father * Mephiles the Dark = Uncle * Mohiles the Time Eater = Uncle * Sonic the Hedgehog = Uncle/Friend * Rainbow Dash = Auntie/Friend Friends * Nolan North = Love Interest * Wiz Kid = Good Friend Songs performed One Kiss (with Ritla and ) Trivia Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Evil turned Good Category:Crossover Villains Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Female Villains Category:Another Riders Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede Category:Former Villains